justice league spike
by 1noel11
Summary: What happens when an Xman is sucked into the justice league world. This is in progress,please review
1. prolouge

Hey there everybody, my name is Christy "Chris" Steel. But my friends call me Spike. I'm a mutant and I can create metal spikes and any clothes I have that have spikes on them I can effect. This is my story.

The X-Men were fighting Magneto on the mutant safe haven known as Genosha. I was in charge of keeping Blink and Vanisher out of the fight. The two of them worked together and sent me to another universe. One known as DC.

The X-Men spent months looking for me at no avail. Logan had even removed Vanishers tattoos in attempt to get me back. The Proffessor and Storm were hit the hardest by my disappearance .


	2. Ch1

"So what do we got?" A doctor asked as he ran alongside a gurney  
"A white teenage metahuman, witnesses heard gunshots going off and found her in an ally,riddled with bullets" a nurse said  
"Any ID?"  
"No sir. But we're calling her spike."  
"Ok call the league,they'll know what to do with her."the doc said  
"Yes sir"the nurse rushed off to call the justice league

Chris started to Wake up she tried to move but her hands were cuffed to the bed. She heard someone shuffle as they moved around the room. She slowly opened her eyes she almost screamed when she saw a man in a dark cowl and another in red costume looking at her,she sat up and looked back at them. The man in red pushed the other man out of the way"how you feeling Miss-" "It's says Spike here"the dark man said  
"Fine"Chris said. "So what's your name"Batman asked he walked to the right side of the bed."Chris Steel,but you can call me spike" she said turning her head so she could see him"and you are"  
"Batman and that's Flash,you need to come with us"The dark knight said. Chris lifted up her wrist and batman undid the cuffs. Spike got up and almost lost her balance,Flash caught her and helped her stand  
"Batman man to Watch tower bring us up"and the three got zetabeamed up to the watch tower. Flash stayed with her and helped her up to the conference room,he let her sit in his chair at the walked in soon after followers by 4 people. They reach sat in their respective seats, Wonder Woman gave the teenager a weird look. Flash rushed out and came back with Chris bag and gave it to her she put on the spiked jewelry and other accessories while they waited on the last founding member. Once he walked in,, Batman spoke"start from the beginning"  
Chris shrugged"My name is Chris Steel,but most call me spike. I'm a mutant,or what you all classify as a metahuman. I'm from another dimension. I'm a hero ,but not appreciated. I was on a team known as the X-Men their all mutants like me. One of our enemy's known as Magneto,*exhaled* altered a portal I made and a man known as the Juggernaut pushed me through. I got shot then I woke  
up to Flash and batman "  
"You said your a mutant,how did you get mutated and what's your power?" Wonder Woman  
"I was born my power is this" Spike stood up and flash took his seat. Spike held up her arm and Spikes popped out all of them were covered in Metal. She also had three claws sticking out of her hand two on top and one under her wrist. The spikes on her dog colar grew in size and sharpness,she retracted the spikes and the claws. The league members were silent. "What type of metal is on your bones,it covers your entire skeleton does it not"Superman asked  
"Adamantium and yes it covers my entire skeletal system."

**Check in next week for another chapter**  
**And please review**


	3. Ch2

**The quicksilver is from the newest X-men movie **

* * *

"Fate can you take her out and watch her?" Superman asked

Fate nodded and led the way out and Spike followed him out .

"So what are we going to do with her, I mean she cant run around the watchtower" Green Lantern, Hal Jordan, said. "She wasn't telling us everything" Martian Manhunter said. "I'll take her, shes used to me" Flash said.. Batman nodded. There was a scream and they rushed out Fate and Spike were on the ground. Spike was against the window and was holding her head, the spikes on her arms were out and the spikes on her collar were really long. She was shaking. Batman kneeled down to Fate "Some one is attacking her , from her world" Fate said and stood up. Flash was by Chris and was calming her down, he had gotten the spikes to retreat, but she was still shaking "T-they f-followed me through" Chris muttered. Flash shot back just in time to avoid the spikes and she got to her feet, she was tense and struck out into thin air and the colors changed to reveal the chameleon, he doubled over holding his stomach from where she stabbed him, she rolled him over so he was looking up "where's Azral?" She growled the claws were at his face. Chameleon croaked out "behind you" She spun around as a cloud of smoke covered them. Superman blew the smoke away and she was gone, there were marks along the windows and blood on the floor. Chameleon groaned as he held his stomach. MM picked up the teen and took him to the infirmary and stitched him up. Flash zeta beamed down to central and ran, he needed help. He was surprised to find KF fighting another speedster, Flash helped KF and they pinned the speedster. They were both shocked to find a kid the same age as KF with snow-white hair and ice blue eyes wearing a Pink Floyd shirt, a silver jacket, jeans and violet sneakers and goggles. "Hey! Let me go, I gotta find Chris before Magneto does!" The boy yelled out and squirmed trying to get free. "Who are you?" Flash asked. "I'm Peter Maximoff or Quicksilver. My teammates were Chris steel and Kurt Wagner. Kurt!" Peter yelled out and was looking at the shadows and a blue boy could barely be seen. Flash let him go, but kept him from running "I know Chris, she was just with me. When some one took named Azral took her." A low growl could be heard from Kurt and he appeared next to Peter. Peter turned and looked at Flash "no, we were to late. Shit!" KF was so lost "what's going on?" "JL business, lets go back to my place and we can talk about this" Flash said and disappeared in a flash of red. KF right behind in a flash of Yellow, then Peter next to KF in a streak of white. Kurt teleported from rooftop to rooftop, he arrived last. Flash opened the door to his town house and the three teen entered. "Barry that you!" "yeah Iris!" Flash called back and took off his cowl and sighed "you two can stay her with me my wife and Wally, Wal go tell the rouges I need to talk to them set up a meeting place." Barry said and looked at Kurt, he noticed Kurt looked like a demon with blue fur, pointy ears and fangs, yellow eyes and a pehincel tail, not to mention his hands and feet. Barry said "stay here" and got up to talk to Iris, he came back with her. "Iris the boy with the silver hair is Peter and that's Kurt, boys this is my wife Iris" Barry said and Wally came back. Iris smiled as the two waved at them, she noticed Peter was a little scuffed up "You two tackled him didn't you?" Barry and Wally looked ashamed. "dinner will be done n half an hour" Iris said taking a first aid kid from Wally and going to clean up Peter. Everyone smiled at the mention of food. Iris went back to the kitchen. "So how did you two get here" Barry asked. "Ve actually don't know, I voke up in a where house. Peter out on ze docks. Zen we rembered what happened and ve guessed she made portals under us knowing vat Magneto vould do to us" Kurt said his accent came through. Flash smiled hearing it and realized that he was older than Chris and Peter.


	4. Ch3

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except Spike**

"Uh. I'm 19"Peter said. "22"Kurt replied "and Chris ist 17 I think." Barry nodded. "How do you know Chris?" Peter asked. "Some guys called in a met human getting Shot." Barry said. Kurt chuckled "yeah that sounds like her." "Before I forget, this guy showed up she stabbed him in the gut the name was Chameleon." Barry said. Kurt nodded "can we speak to him?" Kurt almost growled. Barry smirked "I'll see what I can do." Kurt tilted his head and leaned back "Mystique." Peter stiffened. A blue woman shifted from the bird on the windowsill "I know where Chris is." "Why should we trust you?" Peter snapped. "Because it wasn't Chris they got. Hey Guys." The voice changed and the view staticed and the woman took off a holowatch. "Mystique took my place when Azazel took me, told me you guys were in central." Chris said. Peter engulfed her in a hug and picked her up "oh great now we gotta save Mystique." Peter mumbled. Chris chuckled. "You except that just like that?" Wally yelled. Iris hushed him. "It actually makes sense. Mystique always liked Chris." Kurt said and walked over and hugged her knowing where Mystique would have scars from Wolverine. He ran his fingers over the spot not feeling the scars "welcome back." "We're not out of the clear yet. And I have a certain lizard to gut." She growled, "Also beware Vertigo and Frost are here." Peter groaned and sat back down to continue eating. Barry pulled up another chair. Chris sat down "Your Flash I'm betting." Chris said. "Yeah, Names Barry Allen, that's my wife Iris and our nephew Wally. You three can stay here." Flash said. "Thank you, Mr. Allen." Chris smiled and fixed herself some food and joined them at the table. "So Chris was it?" Iris started getting a nod "what are your powers. I know Peters a speedster and Kurt's a teleporter." Iris stated. Chris smiled and held her right hand up in front of her in a fist and the metal claws came out. Barry flinched while Kurt and peter didn't even seem to notice. Chris opened her fist and they went back in she went back to eating. Barry looked over the three they were all very thin now that he thought about it. "When was the last time you three ate?" Barry asked. The three looked at each other and shrugged "awhile." Chris replied "its not easy finding food with Apocalypse on us." Chris mumbled and took another bite. The entire table was silent at the remark. "Apocalypse?" Wally asked. "War between Humans and Mutants and Machines. The world was ravenged and turned to a waste land." Chris said her steely gaze didn't meet anyone. Barry looked at Peter "Think Terminator with giant 50 ft robots bent on destroying everyone all the while Metas fight Metas and Metas fight humans and of course everyone's fighting robots." The speedster translated. Iris, Barry and Wally all dropped their forks. "Ver the last of the resistance. Mystique is a spy. Ze X-men are the last of ze good mutants." Kurt said. "This is getting to mushy for me. Thank you Mrs. Allen it was very good." Chris said and put the dis in the sink and then left the kitchen and went up to the roof. "I see why she didn't talk to the entire league now." Flash said. Kurt and Peter finished soon after and went to join their friend and leader on the roof. Iris sighed and went up to talk to the teens after telling Barry to sort this all out.

Chris was practicing fighting against Peter. Peter had special armor on his arms and sides so she could hit him and let off steam. Chris was striking at his arms at lightning speeds. Peter focused so she wouldn't impale him "We'll figure a way home." Peter said. "I know." Chris said and wrapped him in a hug. Iris opened the door. The two pulled apart and Kurt snorted. "Shut it Elf." Chris snapped. Iris looked at the three "Tell me everything." The three took turns explaining their lives. How they were feared and hated. Peter was the son of their greatest foe, the sentinels and the phoenix, and then the end of humanity and what caused mutants and the X-men. The roof adopted a green hue and Flash appeared with a green lantern and superman. The three teens adopted fighting stance as a reaction to the hue. "Whoa calm down." Flash said and the three relaxed slightly. Green lantern brought down his bubble and chameleon fell on to the roof. The lizard screamed seeing Chris and tried to get away but Peter was in the way when he turned. Kurt pulled lantern back a few steps. Chris spoke in a strange language and the lizard swayed his eyes going white. "Now where's Magneto?" She asked. "Metropolis, Azazel is set up n Gorham and Sabertooth is in Jump. Vanisher and Blink are in Starling. The brotherhood is everywhere." He said. Chris grabbed him and held him over the edge of the building "Sentinels?" "I'm not telling you." Chameleon said and crossed his arms. Chris dropped him. Kurt reappeared with him "okay they underground Central waiting for you three." Chameleon cried and Chris nodded. Kurt dropped him to the roof and in that instance the Justice League saw how much more was to these three kids than anyone knew. The three shared a look. Chris looked at the Heros and stepped towards them "our top priority is to take out the sentinels, or you can kiss your earth goodbye. Then we deal with Azazel, Blink, and Vanisher. Am I clear?" She held and authorative stance and spoke like a general to an army. Green Lantern nodded. Chris looked at Flash and Superman "if you say no, you can try and stop us but you wont succeed." "Fine." Superman said and Flash nodded. "Ms West you might want to go back inside. Its about to very messy." Peter said. Chris pulled up her bandana "Nightcrawler. You might want to bend your knees by the way." Kurt smirked and they all disappeared into a cloud of smoke and reappeared outside a warehouse. Chris looked at lantern "your with me, Supes you and crawler through the roof; Q, Flash we'll need help with the brotherhood." She hissed and the boys nodded. Spike smirked. Quicksilver smiled and zipped off, Flash following suit. Nightcrawlers tail flicked and he disappeared and Superman flew to the roof. The ground shook Spike snorted and her claws came out. She ran at the wall and sliced and X and kicked it in and slipped through. The lantern followed he looked amazed at the 50 giant purple robots. One activated and turned to them. "Now for the fun part." Lantern looked at her and saw she was gone. The sentinel raised a hand and fired at him.

"Oi, I see a silver traitor." An Aussie whooped. "Hey there's only room for one aussie in this town." Boomerang snarled from the roof of another warehouse. Pyro and Avalanche laughed. Kidflash showed up with the rest of the rouges. They fought Pyro, Avalanche, Toad, Angel Salvador, Blob, and Quill. The brotherhood was surprised by the speed of their human opponents. Quicksilver fought showing no mercy especially on Avalanche. The earthquakes made it hard o fight. Angel Salvador took on Pied Piper. Heatwave and Cold took on blob. Captain Boomerang took on Pyro with help from the flashes. Quill laughed at Trickster. Toad jumped into the fray and shot his tongue out and took boomerangs. Avalanche fell with a thud shaking the ground.

Green lantern felt the tremors "What was that!" "Avalanche meine frund." Nightcrawler said from behind him and pulled him back several steps. He was about to ask why when a sentinel head landed where he had just bee standing. Spike laughed as three more focused on her. Superman was taking out others. GL watched as Spike took out sentinels with perfected strategy. He flew up and went into battle slicing off their heads. He noticed some that looked different. Chris leapt in front of him as the face began to glow; she took the entire blunt of the fire beam and spun "I hate these things. Crawler get me up there!" she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The robot went down moments after. Spike ripped out the power core. Superman came over to help with the last of the sentinels.

Mirror Master and Pied piper barely missed being hit by a fire beam that came from inside the warehouse, luckily it his Angel. Weather Wizard electrocuted Toad. Quicksilver helped with blob. Trickster was out of the fight and Quill moved on to his next victims. He gasped and looked down six claws were stuck through his chest. The owner dropped Quill and moved through the shadows for their next victim. Pyro threw boomer into a wall. Flash and Kidflash were out of it after Blob fell on them, it was all they could do to get free. Captain Boomerang looked up at a shadow and saw a tall man standing in front of him. Pyro flamethrowers sparked and the two went into battle. Boomer watched the new man fight, it was animalistic and savage but it was working. Quicksilver saw him "Akihro!" The speedster smiled. The new man smiled "Q." Whatever he was going to say next was interrupted by a robot flying through the side of the warehouse. The robot shook its head and the face glowed. Spike snarled and shot forward into the face. All the Heros and Rouges watched shocked as the thing blew up. "Chris!" Peter yelled. The new man had his head tilted gazing into the flames. A shadow became prominent in the flames and it was walking towards them. Superman blew out the flames as the being walked. Flash and Lantern looked disgusted at the being comprised of scar tissue. Kurt appeared next to them and whatever he held out morphed around the figure as clothes. By the time they made it to the Heros, the skin was mostly back to normal. "Where ya been Daken? Long time no see." Chris said. "Wasn't planning on it hiding out in the savage land then I woke up in a sewer." The man replied the two-shook hands.


End file.
